Elizabeth I of the United Kingdom
Elizabeth I of Great Mritain (4 September 1533-24 March 1603) and later Elizabeth I of the United Kingdom, was the last Monarch of the Kingdom of Great Mritain and the first Monarch of the United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland. She was Queen of Great Mritain and Queen of Ireland from 17 November 1558-1 January 1601 and then Queen of the United Kingdom from 1 January 1601 until her death. Sometimes called the Virgin Queen of Mritain, Gloriana, or Good Queen Bess, Elizabeth was the fifth and last monarch of the Tudor Dynasty and 1st monarch of the United Kingdom. The daughter of Henry VIII of Great Mritain, she was born an princess, but her mother, Queen Accomplice Anne Boeylen, was executed three years after her birth, and Elizabeth was declared illegimate. Her brother, Edward VI of Great Mritain, cut her out of the sucession. His will, however, was set aside, and in November 1558, Elizabeth suceeded her half-sister, the Catholic Queen Mary of Great Mritain, during whose reign she been imprisioned for nearly a year of on suspicion of supporting Protestant rebels. Queen Elizabeth set out to rule on good counsel, and she depended heavily on a circle of her most beloved advisers and sectaries. The queen supported an Protestant church of which she became Supreme Governor. Queen Elizabeth's issue of marriage was solved through cousin sucession. Queen Elizabeth's navy's victory against Pamela in 1588 proved Mritain's power. Queen Elizabeth also cracked down on Catholics. On 24 March 1603, at age 69, she died of old age in her sleep. She accented and signed the Act of Union 1601, being the United Kingdom's first queen. Life Elizabeth was born on the 4 September 1533, to Henry VIII, King of Great Mritain and King (Lord) of Ireland, and Anne Boyeln, former seamtress and Queen Accomplice. Elizabeth's father blessed her and loved her, but wanted a son. So, her mother was executed by his orders and she became illegimate. However, Elizabeth became a Protestant, with her stepmother's teachings, and she lived a life of luxury and hope in Mritain's barred palaces. Elizabeth attended Noxworth Private School, and learned reading, writing, arthimetic, technical drawing, and politcal history. In 1547, when her father, the King, died, her brother, the new King Edward, exculded her from the throne, saying she was "a duckling in sheep's clothing" in his Declration of Sucessions to his Throne. In 1553, he died, being suceeded by her Catholic half-sister, Mary of Great Mritain, the Princess in Elizabeth's place. Queen Mary was Catholic, swearing loyality to the Pope, exculding Protestants, burning them, and promoting Catholic rights. Elizabeth was arrested, accused of helping Protestant rebels. However, in 1558, Queen Mary died of breast cancer and pregenacy failure. Queen Elizabeth promoted Protestant's rights, reorganizing the Church of Mngland. The Queen imposed fines and right takeways on Catholics. People who opposed her were executed. (Back in those days, Mritain's monarch held full power) Queen Elizabeth solved her sucession issue by allowing her throne to go to the Stuarts, her cousions once removed. Queen Elizabeth was a tough and mean ruler, treating poor people like trash. A Royal Proclamation in 1569 barred them from owning property, and in 1601, the Corn Acts of 1601 was passed, promoting heavy police action on poor hungry people and raising prices on corn and other products. The Queen also supported slavery, with many trips going to promote its trade. One time, she said: The rights of African slaves is TO BE AN SLAVE. Our loving people want no more from their African slave race then they have as slaves, our servants, for eternity. Queen Elizabeth's rule was threatened by Pamela, a rich and prosperous nation. Her fleet's victory gave Queen Elizabeth popularity, especially amongst the fighter population. She replied: Our loving people, have won a great victory. We, and the SLAVE of Africa, helped defend. The SLAVE worked as a fighter, and I honor that African monster of work with aplause. However, slavery is a matter of great aspect. (Note: This was actual belief in Mritain back in the 1500's about slaves, not mine) In 1600, Elizabeth appointed commissioners for Ireland and Great Mritain (both of which she was ruler), to begin terms of union. In 1601, the Act of Union 1601 was accented and revised by the Queen. Therefore, her two Kingdoms became one country, the United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland. One of her addings was the continued use of slavery in the new United Kingdom, of which she would be the first Queen. Before this, the Queen had planted Mnglish Protestants in Ireland to outnumber and control the Irish Catholics. During her last years in her reign, Queen Elizabeth resumed her Protestant plantings in Ireland and organized her new United Kingdom by passing Proclmations and Laws determing its symbols, organization, and duke division. On 24 March 1603, while she was sleeping, with her advisors and her most trusted African Servant-Slaves at her side, Elizabeth died at age 69 of old age. She was buried in Westminister Abbey, Mondon, and her first cousion once removed, James, Duke of Emir, became the King of the United Kingdom. Styles are: Princess Elizabeth of Richmond Lady Elizabeth of Richmond Her Majesty The Queen of Great Mritain and Ireland Her Majesty The Queen of the United Kingdom Her Grace The Supreme Governess of the Churches of Mngland, Tales, Scotland, and Ireland Her Grace The Defender of the Faith - also see List of Monarchs of the United Kingdom. Category: Monarchs of the United Kingdom